Happy Easter my Strawberry Bunny
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: First he was trapped in red ribbon . . . then his boyfriend decided to get him a strawberry Easter egg in relation to his name. Let's top this off with him being frisky and mentioning bunnies hopping on certain things! Yep, an eventful 2014 Easter - Happy Easter guys :)


**Happy Easter everyone :D I thought you all needed an Easter special and because I need to stimulate that bitch of a muse xD Enjoy! **

_What ta fuck!? _

That was Shiro's first initial thought as he opened his door, on hearing a knock, and finding his wonderful boyfriend bright red just like the ribbon that was wrapped over various parts of his body. He wasn't naked in anyway meaning this was in no way to arouse the albino. Ichigo's bold orange hair was dishevelled so obviously this was meant as a prank of some sort which would attest for the berry's penetrating glare. Shiro smirked as Ichigo tried to break free of the bonds tying his wrists together with an annoyed scowl on his face. The albino leant against the door frame; his eyebrows drew up in a questioning gaze in an imitation of his earlier thought – what the fuck.

"Renji," he growled, answering the unspoken question.

Shiro's lips formed an 'o' before trying to stifle his laughter only earning to deepen the berry's scowl. It didn't exactly have the desired effect when he was covered in ribbon – Shiro was half expecting there to be frills and laces as well! "It's not funny!"

"Ya can't see it ta way I see it," the albino chuckled. "I thought ya were going ta a bar and getting pissed – an inadequate reason fer cancelling on me at Easter," he reminded him, his arms now crossed over his toned chest, saying that he had basically brought this upon himself.

"That was the idea," he muttered, both hands going to push a stray strand from his face earning another howl from the albino.

"Shut up! Anyway he decided to try and hook us up by doing this," he gestured to the mass of rouge ribbon that was restricting his movement.

"And have ya pointed out that we are already dating?" he asked, clicking his tongue in mock disapproval.

"Of course not – I've always wanted to be covered in ribbon," he replied sarcastically, still wriggling around in hope that the offending material would come loose.

Small sniggers from further down the hallway erupted into the quiet air making Shiro sneer but the same couldn't be said for Ichigo who was now turning 50 shades of crimson – Much like the pineapples hair. "Renji, you snivelling coward! Get back here so I can beat the crap outta you!"

A few more small giggles erupted before red hair stuck out around the corner enraging the berry further just by showing his face. "How you gonna do that?"

Ichigo shook violently before lifting his foot to charge at the stupid pineapple before realising that his feet were tied together - Too late. Shiro, as if watching it in slow mo, sighed and easily moved forward swooping down to pick the berry up in his arms. Shiro watched as Renji began to leg it not wanting to find out if Ichigo could surpass his inability to move and chase him but gave a final snort as he left. "Coward," Ichigo mumbled before giving a, manly, squeal as pale arms lifted him up princess style.

"What are you doing!?" he squealed.

"Brining ya in," he replied, kicking the door behind them to a close.

"I could have done that myself," he huffed, bouncing slightly as Shiro plopped him onto the plush sofa.

Shiro snorted before moving into the kitchen, a wide grin plastered on his face before he disappeared from view. Ichigo watched in confusion as the pale face vanished behind a marble countertop with the sound of rustling prominent as he searched his cupboards. Ichigo was just about to ask what the hell he was doing when a triumphed 'yes' came from the kitchen before seconds later appearing once again with objects in his hand. Shiro sank down next to the berry and immediately went to cutting him free of his bonds leaving Ichigo sighing in relief. "I'm so gonna kill Renji," he mumbled, as Shiro removed the last of the bounds from his waist.

"I thought ya looked quite cute," he admitted, discarding the satin material enjoying the blush that was now displaying on the berry's face.

"Besides," he added, nuzzling into his neck, "if it weren't fer 'im you wouldn't be 'ere right now,"

Ichigo hummed in satisfaction as Shiro continued to plant open mouth kisses along his jaw and neck causing his muscles to steadily relax. Shiro smiled into the berry's neck when he moaned slightly, his hand curling in white snowy locks. "Of course," he whispered. "If ya had just come with me from ta beginning we'd 'ave more time,"

Shiro gave him a quick peck on the lips, happy with the hint of disappointment reflected in his brown orbs before dancing away from reach. He didn't miss the small growl as he did. Ichigo sighed at his boyfriend's playful and teasing mood and sunk down into the cushions, his eyelids closing out of exhaustion. He didn't have time to drift into a sleep because soon a box was thrust in his face forcing him to open his eyes to see what was disturbing his nap. "What's this?" he asked, not bothering to have a proper look at it.

"An Easter egg," he smiled evilly.

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together confused at that evil smirk and grabbed the box of him looking at it. Shiro didn't even get time to hide or laugh before it was thrown back at him, a livid berry glaring at him. Ichigo crossed his arms at Shiro who was now on the floor laughing heavily, the box clutched to his chest – no doubt the egg inside was now broken. Of course his boyfriend would buy him a _strawberry _Easter egg.

"Come on Ichi," he said, recovering from his laughter. "Try a bit?"

"You sly bastard! It's not even funny! I bet you were in on this with Renji all because I ditched you for Easter – You're both so stu-,"

He was cut off when the albino gently placed his mouth on his; hands splayed at the side of his hips. Ichigo's exhaustion and anger evaporated immediately as Shiro began nibbling at his mouth asking for entrance. Not too long after, a tongue was prodding at the seam in between his lips before prodding in. Ichigo's eyes, which had been closed in bliss, now opened as something sweet was passed along into his mouth, melting soon after.

The albino grinned against his mouth and pulled away, licking his lips. Ichigo blushed the brightest shade of pink as he saw the opened box lying next to Shiro and the taste of strawberries that was now invading his taste buds. "S-sly bastard!" he yelled, but it was half-hearted as the warmth in his lower gut started to build.

"Ya little friend doesn't seem to mind," he smirked.

Ichigo followed the albino's gaze down in confusion than realised what he meant making him cover the noticeable bulge in his pants with his hands. Shiro began kissing random bits of the berry's body making him pant slightly as the heat intensified - his eyes now half mast and lust filled. "Do ya wanna skip the chocolate part my bunny and go straight to the bedroom?" he asked.

"B-bunny!?"

"I know something my bunny can hop on," he winked suggestively, his hand travelling further down his body.

Before Ichigo could protest lips crashed against his again ceasing any protest he was about to voice. Shiro pulled away long enough to grab the ribbon and pull Ichigo over his shoulder, his destination being the bedroom. "Maybe we'll find a use fer ta ribbon," he smiled saucily.

"Happy Easter to you too," Ichigo muttered.

"And you my Strawberry Bunny,"

**I should really write a Lemon soon – I can practically feel your glares every time I stop at a good bit :P Happy Easter! **


End file.
